Heroes
by Leah Lestrange Black
Summary: Um grupo de bruxos que trabalham pro Ministério da Magia são enviados a uma velha mansão que dizem ser 'mal assombrada para estudos, e os aurores para estudos do paradeiro de comensais da morte. O que eles não sabem, é que ha um traidor no meio deles...


**Heroes**

**Cap. 1 – Encontros**

Harry e Rony, aos olhos de qualquer um, são pessoas normais, exceto pelo fato de serem bruxos e trabalharem para o Ministério da Magia. Após se formarem na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, decidiram seguir carreira de Aurores. Não era um trabalho fácil, pois Voldemort ainda dava muito trabalho a comunidade bruxa, ele e seus seguidores. Sua amiga de escola, Hermione Granger, decidira seguir outro caminho, e se mudara pra Espanha, arranjando trabalho no Ministério facilmente. Após dois anos de muito trabalho duro, conseguira subir de cargo, e se tornara auxiliar do Ministro da Magia da Espanha, Enzo de la Cuña.

Era uma terça-feira muito chuvosa em Londres, e fazia muito frio. Harry e Rony trabalhavam incansavelmente no novo projeto pra Aurores Qualificados do Ministério, até que foram interrompidos por um secretário do Ministro.

- O que foi agora Henry? – Rony dizia com expressão entediada

- O Ministro invocou uma reunião com o Sr. E o Sr. Potter no escritório dele, urgente! – o rapaz disse e saiu correndo.

- Eu tenho dó dele, sabe? Corre que nem condenado aqui...E ganha pouco... – Rony comentava imitando cara de quem ta com dó de alguém. Harry riu.

- Vamos ver o que o chefão quer... – Ambos riram e saíram em direção a sala do Ministro.

Hermione acabava de sair da sala de reunião do Ministro da Espanha, com seu assistente, Andrew, muito irritada.

- Isso vai ser complicado! – Ela disse enquanto se preparava pra aparatar junto com Andrew.

- Por quê, Mione?

- Simples! Eu não entendo o que o Ministro pretende convidando aquela mulherzinha pra esse projeto! Vai arruinar tudo e difamar todos...Rita Skeeter é uma...Uma...Ah, você me entendeu!

Andrew riu.

- Me acompanha até em casa? Preciso pegar minhas malas e ir pro aeroporto. Não dá pra aparatar em Londres desse jeito...

- Ok! Preciso pegar minhas malas também, aproveitamos e passamos no meu apartamento pra pegá-las.

Hermione apenas sorriu e os dois aparataram.

4 Horas depois, no Ministério da Magia de Londres, quase todos os convidados se encontravam na sala do Ministro.

- Olá, gente! Desculpe a demora, me avisaram em cima da hora! – Hermione dizia entrando na sala correndo, com Andrew a seguindo.

- Isso porque era urgente, hein Ministro! – Harry disse irritado

- Oi pra você também Harry! – Hermione sorriu sarcasticamente

- Oi – Harry respondeu seco e prosseguiu – Afinal, pra que o Sr.Nos chamou aqui Ministro? Estamos aqui faz 3 horas e nada foi dito...

- Bem, Sr. Potter, os chamei aqui, porque precisamos da colaboração de todos vocês. Estamos fazendo estudos sobre as armas de Você-Sabe-Quem e sua magia negra, pra descobrirmos algo que nos possa combatê-lo e vencê-lo. Com base nisso, todos concordaram comigo de que precisamos fazer um estudo mais aprofundado, e por isso os selecionamos. Fomos informados essa manhã que andam acontecendo coisas desagradáveis em Amitville, nos E.U.A, e tudo nos leva a crer que há Você-Sabe-Quem nop meio disso. Alguns de seus mais fiéis seguidores foram vistos próximos de uma região do bairro, onde fica um casarão abandonado muito conhecido, a famosa Rose Red. Decidimos que ali seria o quartel-general de vocês, onde poderão realizar o trabalho que lhes for proposto, e posso garantir ótimia remuneração, e aumento de salário pros que trabalham comigo nesse Ministério.

- Hum...Mas o que precisaríamos fazer, necessariamente? – Gina Weasley, secretária de Mione perguntou

- Bem, Harry e Rony por serem os meus mais capacitados Aurores, trabalharão no projeto que lhes ofereci na região. Tudo nos leva crer qu há comensais por lá. Agora, o motivo estamos investigando. E é aí que entra a Srta. Granger e o Sr. Lopez. E você, Srta. Weasley, os ajudará nas investigações. Ddraco Malfoy, por trabalhar no Dpto de Mistérios, sabe já do que será encarregado, não questionem, é sigilo. Cho Chang e sua ajudante fotografa, Luna Lovegood e Rita Skeeter, que trabalham no Profeta Diário, cuidarão para que nenhuma notícia seja vazada, e que somente o necessário seja revelado. E também anotarão todo o processo, e se encarregarão da publicidade do necessário no Profeta, após o termino de tudo. Isso é tudo, os aguardo aqui pela manhã. Dois carros especiais do Ministério os levarão até o aeroporto, onde pegarão um avião particular para os E.UA. De lá, outros carros os levarão para a mansão. Todos deverão ser discretos, para não gerar desconfiança da população local. A casa foi enfeitiçada com todo metodo anti-trouxa que pudemos realizar.

Após o termino do discurso do Ministro, todos rumaram para suas respectivas casas. Harry decidira ficar na casa dos Weasleys, assim seria mais fácil seu trajeto ao Ministério no dia seguinte.

Assim que chegaram na Toca, Harry desabou na cama do quarto em que estava, enquanto Rony conversava com sua mãe.

- Mamãe, tenho trabalho do Ministério, e terei que passar o fim de semana fora.

- QUÊ? Um fim de semana? Já estão abusando de você, que nem fizeram com seu pai né? Ai meu Deus, sabia que isso aconteceria e...

- Calma, mãe...É coisa séria...

- E o que é tão sério, Roniquinho? – Fred e Jorge entraram na cozinha, com muitos caramelos incha-língua nas mãos.

- Não é assunto seu, sigilo do Ministério! Agora vou dormiu. Tchau pra todo mundo! FUI! – E subiu as escadas correndo, louco pra cair na cama.

Jorge olhou Fred e ambos sorriram.

- É...Parece que alguém aqui ta ficando igual ao Percy Perfeito Idiota!

- FRED! – Molly gritou e os gêmeos subiram correndo com cara de quem iria aprontar, e muito.

**Cap. 2 – Trajeto**

Na manhã seguinte, a Toca estava muito movimentada. Rony e Harry arrumavam as coisas para a viagem, Gina ajudava a mãe com o café, e os gêmeos apenas cochichavam pelos cantos.

- Anda com isso Gina, chegaremos atrasados! – Rony dizia, carregando sua mala pelas escadas, sendo seguido por um Harry muito sonolento.

- Calma, seu chato! Terminei – Gina disse levando a comida para a mesa e devorando em seguida.

- Filha, come devagar, por favor! – Molly repreendia a filha

- Ah mãe, eu to com pressa...Vai, Rony, demorou! Andaaaaaaa – Gina dizia levantando da mesa correndo e pegando suas malas aos pés da escada seguindo para o jardim.

- Mas eu acabei de sentar... – Rony reclamava com uma torrada na boca.

Gina deu meia volta e saiu puxando o irmão pelo ombro, enquanto Harry ria.

- Problema seu! Estamos atrasados quase 15 minutos! ANDA!

Enquanto isso, os gêmeos aparatavam no jardim da Toca.

- Vamos descobrir o que estão escondendo da gente! – Fred ria olhando todos se prepararem para viajar, enquanto esperavam o carro do Ministério.

- Vamos! A gente aparata no aeroporto, e assim que forem embarcar, a gente aparata escondido no avião deles! Depois, aparatamos aonde eles vão. – Jorge dizia agachado atrás de algumas árvores.

- E como sabe disso tudo?

- Ouvi Harry e Rony covnersando...

Fred e Jorge riram e continuaram espiando.

O carro do Ministério acabava de chegar ao local, quando Fred e Jorge aparataram no aeroporto e permaneceram escondidos.

Harry, Rony e Gina entraram no carro do Ministério, que partiu numa velocidade incrível até o aeroporto.

Hermione e Andrew estavam hospedados no Caldeirão Furado. Hermione estava em seu quarto, arrumando tudo, quando Andrew estrou.

- Olá! Tudo pronto?

- Aham! – Hermione disse apenas isso, e continuou arrumando as malas, de cara amarrada.

- Aconteceu algo? – Andrew se sentou ao lado de Mione.

- Vai ser duro ter que conviver ali com Malfoy, Potter, Chang e Skeeter, todos juntos de uma vez...Se eu não enlouquecer é milagre!

- Ué, mas o Harry não era seu amigo?

- Falou bem...ERA! – Ela disse fechando sua mala e se sentando na cama

- Mas...O que aconteceu?

- Simples...No nosso penúltimo ano, em Hogwarts, Harry gostava muito da Chang, mas ela começou a namorar Mark Evans, também da Corvinal. Harry ficou muito abalado, porque ele tentou falar com ela antes, mas ela o ignorou completamente, e quem o consolou? A idiota aqui...Algum tempo depois, a gente começou a namorar, mas assim que Mark largou Chang, ela veio correndo atrás de Harry, e ele simplesmente foi com ela, e não me deu sequer satisfação! Por isso decidi ir pra Espanha quando me formei. Não iria agüentar ficar do lado dele, sabe, ele me magoou muito! E parece que não se importa nem um pouco com isso...Fiquei sabendo que terminaram, mas ele ta diferente...Não sei o que aquela coisa fez com ele, mas ele não era assim...

Andrew olhou Mione e a abraçou.

- Sinto muito, Mione, você não merece isso...Você vai achar alguém melhor...Bem, se precisar de algo, avisa...Agora, vamos, porque o carro chegou.

E ambos deixaram o Caldeirão Furado num dos carros do Ministério.

Assim que todos estavam no aeroporto, um representante do Ministério disfarçado de trouxa fora comprar as passagens de todos. Harry e Hermione não trocaram uma palavra sequer, deixando no ar um clima muito chato.

Nenhum deles viu que os gêmeos Weasleys, haviam aparatado já dentro do avião e estavam escondidos a espera do embarque.

Meia hora depois, o avião embarcou. Levou quase 4 horas pra chegar no Aeroporto de Nova York. Lá, 3 carros do Ministérios os esperavam. Todos entraram nos respectivos carros, e foram em direção a Rose Red em Amitville.

**Cap. 3 – Rose Red**

Os carros chegaram quase de noite na famosa mansão Rose Red. Era a maior mansão que já haviam visto em suas vidas. Eram 300 quartos, salas, corredores e tudo mais que se possa imaginar, com um gigantesco jardim frontal e na parte de trás possuía um pequeno matagal. A cara era muito velha. Possuía rachaduras nas paredes, e uns 100 vidros quebrados. A eletricidade era precária, por isso a iluminação era muito fraca. Assim que todos entraram, as portas se fecharam. Se encontravam num salão enorme, onde haviam vários corredores, escadas para subsolos, escadas para os andares que de cima, que eram muitos, e infinitas portas...

- Vamos demorar muito pra andar por tudo isso aqui – Fred comentou em voz alta sem querer e todos o observaram.

- Hey! Fred? Jorge? O que fazem aqui? – Rony olhou irritado aos irmãos.

- Ah, ficamos curiosos e viemos dar uma olhadinha...

- Olhadinha? Isso pode ser perigoso. Nem pensar! Voltem agora e... – Hermione dizia mas foi interrompida por Harry.

- Não tem jeito! Já estão aqui, provavelmente já sabem de tudo...É melhor ficarem conosco...

Hermione o olhou e furiosa lhe deu as costas, Harry apenas riu.

- Ok, gente! Vou mostrar os quartos de vocês, e pelo menos o que necessitam conhecer da casa...Por favor, tomem cuidado, é fácil perder-se por aqui – O funcionário do Ministério lhes informava.

- Percebi! Acho que aqui caberia umas 500 Hogwarts juntas. – Luna comentou.

- Vou lhes mostrar a sala de reunião e lhes apresentar tudo o que conseguimos até agora...

O funcionário, ao terminar de dizer, os encaminhou para o 6º andar da casa, onde estava um dos escritórios. Deveria ser o principal, por ser o maior, com uma estante de livros gigantesca.

- Começaremos pelos comensais. Eles andaram ao redor daqui. Por favor, estamos protegidos, mas não garanto que não possa acontecer algo. Além dos comensais por perto, essa casa está dormindo há muito tempo...Não sabemos em que época ela "acorda", mas pelo que ouvimos por aí, não é boa coisa quando isso acontece. E temos que concluir nossas pesquisas, então peço que os Srs, se possível comecem já. Se vocês se perderem, utilizem o Feitiço dos 4 pontos, e se acharão fácil. Ou andem por aí com um mapa...

- Ok...Venha Luna, temos um trabalho a fazer – Cho se levantou e saiu andando, dando uma piscada a Harry. Hermione a olhou furiosa e se virou para Andrew

- Vamos? Precisamos nos organizar...

- Ah, esperem! – O funcionário disse – Pra facilitar, nós fizemos o seguinte. Para manter a segurança de vocês, decidimos manter em duplas...Depois vocês se organizem...

Todos concordaram e se encaminharam para seus quartos

Você ficará comigo, Andrew ok? Afinal, somos do mesmo Dpto, assim fica mais fácil. – Hermione disse pegando nas mãos de Andrew.  
- Você não vai dividir com ele. – Harry segurou seu braço e todos olharam surpresos.  
- Como?  
- Não vai! Não é certo ele dividir um quarto com você.  
- Faça-me o favor né, Potter, ele é do mesmo Dpto que eu, e outra, eu já sou de maior e você não é NADA meu! Me deixa! – Ela disse se soltando e subindo as escadas.   
Harry se sentou novamente bufando.  
- O que foi isso? – Rony perguntou confuso  
- Não sei! – Respondeu ainda com raiva.  
- Showzinho agora não né? – Draco disse bufando...- Vamos temos que arrumar as coisas ok?  
- Escuta, Draco, Weasley ficará no mesmo quarto que você. Aqui ela trabalhará com você, já que todos trabalharão em duplas.  
Rony arregalou os olhos.  
- NÃO MESMO! Ele não fica com minha irmã nem a pau!  
- Rony, quieto! – Gina disse repreendendo o irmão.  
- Não me dá nenhum prazer ter a companhia da sua irmãzinha Weasley, fica tranqüilo!  
Gina ficou vermelha de raiva, mas o seguiu para arrumar suas coisas, e aos poucos os outros também subiram.

**Cap. 4 – Os outros**

Na hora do jantar, todos já haviam terminado de arrumar suas coisas, e descido. Gina e Draco se perderam 3 vezes no caminho à sala de jantar, mas depois conseguiram se encontrar.

- Onde é que você estava com minha irmã? – Rony se levantou nervoso assim que viu Draco e Gina entrarem na sala de jantar.

- A gente se perdeu, seu inútil! – Draco respondeu, deixando Rony vermelho de raiva. – Vai você tentar se achar depois de se perder 3 vezes...Você ainda não ta acostumado com mansões né, Weasley? – Draco riu, e a essas alturas Rony já estava roxo, sendo segurado por Harry.

- Rony, se acalma, e ignora esse loiro aguado que se acha. Estamos jantando, pelo amor de Deus! – Hermione disse ao olhar a cena e revirar os olhos, entediada.

- Eu e Luna já começamos nossa matéria. Iremos mandar algumas copias depois ao jornal. – Cho disse olhando a companheira e dando um sorrisinho falso

- E como mandarão, não podemos mandar cartas pra fora, enquanto estivermos aqui, lembra? – Gina disse olhando Cho rir.

- Ahhh desculpem o atraso queridos, estava ocupada! – Todos olharam para a porta da sala de jantar. Era Rita Skeeter. – Respondendo a perguntinha da ruivazinha ali, eu irei mandar. Tenho minhas maneiras secretas que apenas Alvo Dumbledore e o Ministro sabem, é confidencial, por tanto, mantenha-se ocupada com o que sabe fazer e deixe os outros trabalharem em paz. – Ela disse com sua voz irritante, e se sentou ao lado de Cho, após conjurar uma cadeira ali, o que não era necessário, porque haviam várias.

- Essa mulher aqui não! – Hermione cochichou mal-humorada.

Andrew, que estava ao seu lado riu junto com Mione de Rita Skeeter, tentando pegar algo em sua bolsa, se atrapalhando toda. Harry olhava a cena e bufava, nervoso.

- Cara, se você tem algo contra esses dois juntos, chega lá e fala! Ficar aqui revoltado não resolve! – Rony disse olhando com tédio pro amigo.

- QUÊ? – Harry se espantou ao acabar de ouvir o que o amigo tinha dito.

- É isso mesmo! Toda vez que você vê esses dois juntos, você fica assim.

- Não é por isso! – Harry o olhou mal-humorado.

- Então é pelo que?

- Vem comigo... – Harry se levantou e Rony foi atrás.

- Lá vai Potinho e Fuinha! – Draco comentou rindo, e tomou um tapa tão forte de Gina, que estava ao seu lado, que não abriu mais a boca o resto do jantar.

Harry e Rony foram até o andar da biblioteca. Entraram, e se sentaram. Harry na mesma hora se levantou e começou a andar de um lado para outro, o que acabou deixando Rony irritado.

- PARA!

-Ah, ta...

- Então...Vai me dizer porque anda tão irritado com a Mione?

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e começou.

- Lembra quando a gente namorava? Eu e a Mione? Então, foi bem depois que me decepcionei com a Cho certo? Então...Aconteceu uma coisa muito chata e fiquei muito magoado com ela.

- E o que aconteceu pra você até hoje ficar p da vida com ela?

- Quando a Cho terminou o namoro dela, ficou me perseguindo. Mas eu estava com a Mione e amava muito ela entende? Mas a Cho não queria saber...Até que teve um dia que eu estava no corredor, e ela chegou e do nada me beijou. A Mione viu. E nem me deixou explicar. Achou que tinha voltado pra Cho correndo e tals, e nunca mais nem sequer olhou na minha cara. E eu dizia pra ela, pelo menos tentava, dizer o que aconteceu, mas ela não ouvia...E até hoje ela me odeia por causa de uma coisa que não tenho culpa!

Rony ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Ta explicado...Mas porque você não tenta falar com ela?

- Se não adiantou antes, não é agora que vai adiantar... – Harry disse irritado, e se levantou – Vamos, a gente precisa começar a trabalhar aqui...

Rony se levantou também, e ambos deixaram a biblioteca. No meio do caminho, Hharry parou bruscamente, fazendo Rony trombar nele.

- Que foi cara? – Rony disse massageando o próprio queixo

- Cara...esse corredor não tava aqui antes...

- Como assim, Harry?

- Escuta, depois da Biblioteca, vinha um saguão e depois vinha um corredor...Não vinha um corredor direto.

- Então a gente saiu pelo lado errado.

- Não – Harry começava a ficar aflito – Saímos pelo mesmo lado que entramos...Ou...

- O Quê? – Rony começava a ficar preocupado.

- Escuta, não é possível termos saído por outro lado, entramos pela mesma porta, mas na hora que saímos, já estávamos no corredor...Entende? Isso é um feitiço de confusão...Tem mais alguém além da gente nessa casa, e isso não é bom...

**Cap. 5 – Está tudo quieto demais...**

Rony observava Harry perplexo.

- Como assim tem mais alguém aqui? Ce ta louco cara? Só tem nós aqui...

- Não, não tem só a gente...tem mais alguém aqui...E algo me diz que os Comensais soltos na região arranjaram um lugar ótimo pra se esconder...

- Você tem certeza do que ta dizendo Harry? – Rony o olhava com medo – Quer dizer, se realmente os Comensais estiverem aqui...

- Estamos fritos! Vamos, temos que buscar algo que possa nos garantir isso, aí falamos com os outros... – Harry disse depressa. Rony não se mexia e então, Harry decidira levá-lo a força – Francamente, você ta aqui pra trabalhar, não pra ficar com medo!

Os garotos entraram numa sala a procura de algo. Seria difícil investigar algo ali, sendo que a casa era gigantesca. Mas eles precisavam ter certeza. Harry não gostaria nem de imagina se os comensais estivessem ali realmente sem que soubessem...A sala que entraram, era toda espelhada. O chão era um espelho circular, mas no centro, em volta de um enorme circulo parecia ser água. Causava uma sensação estranha quando se pisava, um medo de se afogar...Porque se fosse água parecia ser bem fundo, mas era apenas o chão. O teto era estranhamente iluminado, espelhado também, mas mostrava tudo invertido. As paredes eram normais, com pequenos espelhos como se tivessem sido grudados. Possuíam varias formas diferentes, e lembravam peças de quebra-cabeças.

- Que – que coisa es – estranha... – Rony comentou quando pisaram no chão de "água".

- Calma, Rony é só uma sala. – Harry disse olhando tudo em volta.

- É mas, sei lá...esse chão é muito esquisito.

Harry parecia não ter ouvido o amigo. Se aproximo udas paredes onde haviam os pedaços de espelhos.

- Iisso lembra um quebra-cabeça...Acho que se encaixariam uns nos outros... – Harry comentou observando um dos espelhos. Tentou tocá-los, mas quando encostou no espelho, sua mão direita parecia ser engolida pelo espelho.

- AHH, me lembre de não encostar nessas coisas esquisitas da próxima vez. – Harry disse puxando a mão rapidamente.

Harry voltou a olhar os espelhos e notou uma coisa. O espelho refletia um vulto preto no canto direito da sala, que lembrava bem uma pessoa bem alta. Mas quando Harry olhou a sala, não havia ninguém...

- Que estranho...Acho que eu vi... – Harry começou mas foi interrompido pelos berros de Rony.

- HARRYYYYYYYYY

Harry olhou pra trás assustado e viu Rony ser engolido pelo chão de "água". Já estava com seus pés sob o chão, quando Harry correu e começou a puxá-lo, em vão.

- RONYYYY – Harry berrava quando Rony havia sumido completamente da sala. – DROGA DE CASA! Preciso avisar os outros – Harry dizia pra si mesmo enquanto corria pra fora da sala. Ao abrir a porta, Harry parou bruscamente.

- Droga, não lembro o caminho...Preciso usar o feitiço dos 4 pontos...

Hermione estava em seu quarto, quando resolvera chamar todos pra mostrar-lhes o que havia descoberto na casa, junto com Andrew.

- Anda logo garota, diz o que você e seu namoradinho descobriram. Não temos todo o tempo do mundo – Cho dizia irritada, pois já esperavam 45 minutos ali.

- Calma, falta Harry e Rony. E Andrew NÃO é meu namoradinho, sua coisa! – Hermione disse seca, e olhou o relógio. – Droga! Cadê esses dois?

- Calma, Mione...Devem ter se perdido...Daqui a pouco estão aí... – Gina disse, mas nem mesmo ela tinha duvidas se sabia o que estava dizendo.

15 minutos depois, Harry entrara correndo no quarto de Hermione.

- O RONY, O RONY...

- O que é que tem o Rony? – Gina disse preocupada. – Fala logo!

- O Rony sumiu...- Ele disse ofegante

- O QUÊ? – Todos ficaram surpresos e Harry começou a contar-lhes o que havia ocorrido.

-...É isso...Agora não faço idéia de onde ele esteja...

- Meu Deus! Outro problema...Você é burro ou o quê? – Hermione disse irritada, se levantando e empurrando Harry.

- EI! Outro problema por que? E por que sou burro? E não me empurra!

- Eu descobri uma coisa hoje junto com o Andrew, e chamei vocês pra informar. Mas parece que você nem sabe se virar sozinho né? Você nunca aprendeu pra não cutucar o que não conhece? E o Rony, porque ficou naquele chão paradão? Vocês precisam dar as mãos e saírem andando...

- Olha aqui! – Agora Harry era quem estava irritado – Aquele chão era bem sólido ok? E outra coisa, a culpa não foi minha, eu só descobri que aquele espelho é perigoso...É bom, porque se você se meter de ir lá, você já sabe e não precisa que fiquem andando com você pra te salvar, toda vez que você se meter numa fria!

- Salvar? Por que? Ta me chamando de inútil? Eu sou muito útil ok? E sei me virar sozinha, ao contrário de você! Francamente, o que iria descobrir ali?

- E o vulto? – Harry gritava.

- CALA A BOCA TODO MUNDO! – Draco gritou estressado. Todos o olharam, mas ele deu de ombros – O cara do Ministério já disse pra gente tomar cuidado aqui...A casa tava dormindo, mas pode muito bem estar acordando, mas vocês brigando que nem duas crianças, não ajdam em nada, então DÁ PRA PARAR DE FRESCURA E PENSAR EM ALGUMA COISA, SE É QUE VOCÊS PENSAM?

Harry e Hermione se olharam e deram as costas um pro outro.

- Fala de uma vez o que descobriu, Mione...Assim a gente tenta resolver tudo de uma vez! – Gina disse angustiada.

- Ok. – Hermione disse se sentando, cansada de tudo aquilo – Eu e Andrew estávamos andando pelo corredor do 4º ou 5º andar, não lembro bem porque a gente se perdeu na volta. Então, aí, a gente achou um porão, com umas coisinhas bem interessantes. Lá tinha várias caixas, então reviramos tudo. Andrew achou alguns jornais antigos então trouxemos porque pensamos que seria útil. E depois achamos um caderno. Parece que uma família vivia aqui. Era um casal e 3 crianças, 2 meninos e 1 menina pelo que vi no caderno. Esse caderno era uma espécie de diário da menina. Aí ela conta que via barulhos estranhos, e numa sala do 6º andar, a última, que ela sempre via a noite, feixes de luz verdes e línguas estranhas. O jornal diz que a menina é a única sobrevivente da família. Houve um assassinato aqui, que ninguém explica, bem na época que os Comensais estavam livres, leves e soltos por aí.

- Deixa eu ver esse jornal... – Draco pediu e observava o papel – Peraí. Olhem isso – Draco tirou do bolso um pedaço do Profeta Diário e entregou a Hermione. – Antes de vir pra cá, eu andei pesquisando sobre essa casa nos livros e jornais bruxos, e achei isso...

Hermione examinou o jornal, e começou a comentar:

- De acordo com isso..."Os Comensais usaram a famosa casa que fica no mundo trouxa, Rose Red para fazerem suas reuniões secretas. Depois da morte de uma família trouxa no local, abandonaram seu esconderijo e passaram a se reunir na casa dos Riddle, onde Você-sabe-quem cresceu e assassinou o pai e os avós." – Hermione olhou a todos, perplexa e prosseguiu – Gente...Acho que descobrimos onde os Comensais estão!

**Cap. 6 – Ta todo mundo louco**

Todos olhavam Hermione perplexos.

- Mas...Aqui? Não pode ser gente! – Harry dizia

- Para de bancar o burro, claro que é aqui! – Hermione disse indignada puxando Andrew – Venha, vamos trabalhar...

- Ok, já que vai todo mundo trabalhar individualmente, ótimo...Gina, você poderia me ajudar? Já Que não posso contar com a ajuda de Rony...

- Ok – a ruiva disse e seguiu Harry

- Então também vou indo nessa... – Draco disse indo em direção as escadas.

Cho, Luna e Rita permaneceram aonde estavam.

- Essas informações são úteis não? Digo, o Ministério foi bem imprudente em trazê-los pra cá, sem sequer investigar se era totalmente seguro... – Cho sorria maliciosamente, quando começou a tomar notas... – E bem, Potter também não quando deixou Rony desaparecer...

- Parece que isso vai ser bem interessante... – Rita disse.

Luna apenas olhava tudo, sonhadora.

- Acorda menina, temos o que fazer...- Cho disse a puxando pelo braço.

Harry decidira que a partir dali ia trabalhar sozinho. Precisava achar Rony, pois era seu companheiro de trabalho, e sabia coisas que nem todos ali poderiam saber. Era uma situação complicada.

Harry andava pelos corredores daquela imensa casa. Se esquecera completamente que o lugar não era bom pra se andar sozinho. Passou por várias portas e vãos escuros, quando finalmente parou diante de um deles. Parecia não ter nada ali, mas Harry escutava de longe um choro bem fraquinho. Parecia ser de uma garotinha. Resolvera seguir aquele ruído.

Cho estava num canto de uma das milhares de bibliotecas do casarão, concentrada em alguma coisa. Resmungava alguma coisa muito baixo, quase inaudível.

- Quê? – Luna perguntou curiosa, enquanto ouvia os muxoxos da garota.

- Ai que ódio! O Harry, pra variar...

- O que ele fez?

- Ele e aquela nojenta da Granger se odeiam, e mesmo assim ele fica com ciuminho dela com aquele idiota do Andrew...

- Vai ver ele ainda gosta dela... – Luna disse com a mesma expressão

- MAS NÃO É PRA GOSTAR! – Cho disse irritada, jogando a prancheta de suas mãos.

Luna apenas arregalou os olhos.

- Eu tenho que dar um jeito nessa sangue-ruim...

- E o que você vai fazer?

Cho apenas sorriu e saiu da biblioteca.

Já era quase noite quando Harry ainda seguia o ruído que escutara. Parecia ser um corredor que não tinha fim.

Ao chegar no fim do corredor, havia uma porta preta. Harry estava receoso para abri-la, mas como já estava ali, não custava. A cena que viu ao abrir, fez embrulhar seu estômago.

Cap. 6 – Tormentos

Harry permanecia olhando o lugar, chocado. Havia ali, jazido no chão, um cadáver. Podre, cheirando muito mal, pelo visto era o cadáver de uma mulher. Harry na mesma hora fechou a porta e saiu correndo pro banheiro mais próximo que pudera encontrar.

No caminho, saindo do banheiro, Harry trombou em Hermione, que estava mal-humorada.

- Pelo Amor de Deus, Potter! Você não olha pra onde anda? – Ela disse se levantando. A trombada foi tão forte, que derrubara a menina no chão.

- Desculpe, Mione, eu...

- Mione? Oo que deu em você pra me chamar de Mione?

- Agora eu to sem tempo pra discutir ok? Eu não to bem.

Hermione parou e o observou bem. Harry estava pálido, e com uma cara péssima de quem havia vomitado por um bom tempo.

- Harry, o que aconteceu? – Ela disse preocupada

- Não vi uma cena muito bonita, só isso...

- E o que era? – A menina estava curiosa.

- Um cadáver podre de uma velha num quarto lá em cima...Mas eu ouvi uma criança chorar antes de abrir a porta, como pode ser?

Hermione se aproximou de Harry, que estava sentado no chão, tentando fazer sua tontura passar.

- Melhor não sair abrindo portas por ai, Harry. Essa casa é muito estranha, e está perigosa, agora que sabemos que os Comensais estão aqui. E não podemos sair daqui. Nós temos um dever com a comunidade bruxa, não podemos falhar. Precisamos resgatar Rony, fazer nossas buscas quanto ao pedido do Ministério, e de quebra capturar alguns comensais foragidos, tudo isso num mísero dia...Você não vai ficar, vai? Vamos, amanhã é nosso último dia aqui, e ainda temos o resto da tarde e a noite pra fazer alguma coisa.

Harry sorriu para Hermione. "Como ela estava linda", pensava ele.

Pensara em todos esses anos que passara longe de Mione...Ele não via, mas fizera falta, e agora se tocava disso. Como se arrependera do tempo perdido. Mas ainda dava pra ver magoa e rancor nos olhos de Mione. Ela não esquecera, e parecia jamais esquecer os fatos passados.

Foram se aproximando cada vez mais, e quando Harry percebeu, já estavam se beijando. Um beijo doce, cheio de amor guardado há anos.

Hermione de repente voltou a si, e empurrou Harry longe.

- NUNCA MAIS FAÇA ISSO! – e saiu andando, irritada.

Harry permaneceu observando a garota deixar o lugar, confuso.

- Ué, foi ela quem me beijou...Continua louca, essa aí!

Harry se levantou e se encaminhou para seu dormitório, ainda pensando no beijo, e no cadáver.

Hermione voltou ao seu dormitório nervosa. Andrew estava lá, com uma prancheta, anotando algumas informações que haviam achado em uns jornais velhos, quando viu a garota entrar e bater a porta.

- O que foi?

- Harry me beijou... – Ela disse irritada

- O QUÊ? – Andrew largou a prancheta na hora. – Já não basta o que ele te fez? Quer que eu fale com ele?

Hermione abraçou Andrew

- Calma Andrew...Não precisa...Eu só tive um dia estressante, que parece nunca terminar. Vou me deitar. – Hermione andou até a cama, deu meia volta e retornou até o 2º ambiente do quarto. – Não, não vou não...

Andrew riu, e Mione também.

- Sabe, Mione, você fica melhor sorrindo assim do que nervosa.

Hermione apenas o olhou, corando levemente.

- E mais linda ainda quando está com vergonha... – Ele se aproximou da garota e se agaixou em frente a ela, a abraçando pela cintura, com seu rosto a centímetros do dela. – Você é linda de qualquer jeito...

- Eu, eu... – Hermione tentou dizer, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi corar mas ainda.

Andrew a puxou mais para si, e a beijou, acariciando os seus cabelos...

Hermione sentiu um frio na espinha quando Andrew disse em seu ouvido:

- Quer namorar comigo, Mione?

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Observou Andrew, com aquele olhar mais doce do mundo e sorriu.

-Sim, eu quero!

Cap 7. – Secrets

Ele caiu como um baque naquele chão frio. Estava tudo escuro ao seu redor. Sua sorte é que tinha sua varinha nas mãos.

- Lumus! – Ele disse

Não resolvera muita coisa. Ainda tropeçava em pequenos buracos no chão.

Sem aviso, sentiu alguém encostar em seu ombro e ouviu uma voz falar. Com certeza era uma mulher.

- Quanto tempo, querido amigo!

Ele se assustou e se virou para trás. Só conseguia ver a pele branca da mulher, e seus longos cabelos negros e longos. Seu rosto estava coberto por uma máscara. Com certeza se tratava de uma Comensal.

- O que você quer? – Ele disse entre dentes.

- Vá com calma amiguinho! Nunca te ensinaram a ter boas maneiras? Eu vou ter que fazer isso...Crucio!

Na mesma hora ele caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dor.

- AHHHHHHH! Pareeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Ela apenas riu. Logo ele se encostou na parede, arfando, como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

Ela se abaixou em sua frente. Tudo que ele podia ver eram seus olhos. Seu olhar era mais frio que gelo.

- Agora, me escuta! Preciso de um favor e você vai fazer, querendo ou não.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio e ela prosseguiu:

- Eu quero o Potter! E você vai trazê-lo. Você tem 24 horas pra isso.

- Nem pensar! – Ele protestou – Não vou fazer isso...

- Quieto, vai fazer o que eu mando.

- Quero ver como – Ele riu. Estava se arriscando demais a falar daquele jeito com uma Comensal, mas ele não se importava.

Ela sorriu.

- Lembre-se que está falando com Bellatrix Lestrange! Tenho minhas maneiras de ter você sempre embaixo dos meus olhos.

Ela tirou sua máscara e ele pode ver melhor. Estava menos acabada do que da última vez que a vira, mas ainda era a mesma mulher fria que sempre fora.

Bellatrix tirou uma fina corrente prata de dentro das vestes. Em sua ponta, havia uma medalhinha com uma estrela gravada.

- Você verá que a hipnose em bruxos é bem mais eficaz e segura que um feitiço Império. – Ela sorriu e balançou a corrente em frente aos olhos dele. – Agora, você está sonolento, muito sonolento. Não tem vontade própria. Você é o que eu mando você ser.

Ele começou a ficar sonolento. Sentia todo seu corpo amolecer. Mas todo aquele treinamento que recebera, não fora em vão. Conseguia resistir um pouco à hipnose, por isso variava entre estar hipnotizado e são.

- Você agirá normal com eles, mas trará Potter aqui no prazo de 24 horas. Depois disso, não se lembrará de nada.

Ela estalou os dedos e ele desmaiou.

Dentro da mente dele, estava uma confusão enorme...Parte dele dizia: "Não posso traí-lo" e outra dizia: "Tenho que obedece-la".

Bellatrix se levantou, sorrindo para si mesma.

- Até mais, Weasley. – E deixou o lugar.

Hermione andava pelo casarão de mãos dadas com Andrew a todo tempo. Harry presenciou várias dessas cenas e não conseguia se conformar. "Ela nem o ama!" – ele pensava.

Quando estava na biblioteca do casarão, Hermione entrou, procurando livros para sua pesquisa e de Andrew. A garota ficou surpresa em vê-lo ali. Ele nunca fora muito fã de livros.

- Por que você ta com ele? – Ele perguntou de repente, a encarando.

- Não é da sua conta! – Ela respondeu seca.

- Claro que é!

- Não, não é! A gente não tem mais nada há tempos, aliás, do que você reclama? Foi você o culpado...

- Já te disse que a culpa não foi minha. Aquela doida da Cho que chegou me agarrando...

- E você bem que gostou né? Mas isso não importa, estou com Andrew e estou feliz...

- Não ta mesmo! – Harry alterou a voz.

- Como você pode saber o que realmente sinto?

- Porque ta nos seus olhos. Você não o ama...

- Mas posso aprender... – Ela deu de ombros.

- Não pode porque você não quer. Você só ta com ele pra tentar fugir de seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Hermione o olhou furiosa, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Você tem razão, Potter. Você sabe que nunca deixei de te amar. Mas você partiu meu coração em vários pedaços e eu cansei de sofrer. Eu não estou fugindo, e sim, tentando reparar os danos que você me causou. As coisas são assim e continuarão assim.

Ela se virou para deixar a biblioteca, mas Harry a impediu.

- E aquele beijo, hein? Você me beija daquele jeito e depois faz isso comigo? Eu queria entender.

Ela o olhou, se soltou dele, e disse secamente:

- Aquilo foi um erro, que jamais irá se repetir. Estou com Andrew, e nem você, nem ninguém vai mudar isso. – E saiu decidida.

Harry chutou um quadro que estava na estante da biblioteca, com raiva.

- Droga!

Cap 8. – Pior, não pode ficar!

Harry acordou na manha seguinte irritado. Seu melhor amigo sumira, Hermione não falava com ele, Cho o seguia por todos os cantos, Rita Skeeter continuava o irritando com aquela pena de repetição rápida e ainda tinha que aturar ver Hermione e Andrew de mãos dadas para cima e para baixo.

- HARRY! ESPERE! Encontramos mais pistas... – Gina vinha correndo, em direção a Harry, na cozinha da mansão. Harry havia terminado de tomar seu café, enquanto ouvia desanimado, Gina relatar o que tinha descoberto. - ...E então, você precisa vir...

- Já to indo...- Ele disse desanimado, seguindo Gina pela casa.

Chegaram no 7º andar, e Harry viu todos reunidos em torno de uma cama, num dos quartos da mansão.

- RONY? – Harry sorriu correndo até o amigo.

- Devagar Potter! – Draco dizia o impedindo de se aproximar muito. – Ele foi achado numa sala escura, no subsolo. Não sabemos ainda p que aconteceu, só que ele está mais estranho do que já era.

Hermione olhou feio pra Draco, e o interrompeu.

- Quando ele está acordado, age normal...Mas umas duas vezes, parecia que ele estava delirando, dizendo que precisava achar você, e te contar...Sobre os Comensais e etc...Não sabemos se ele descobriu algo, ou se sofreu algum tipo de acidente que tenha afetado sua mente...Por isso ele está em observação até à hora do almoço. Eu e Andrew cuidaremos dele. Andrew fez Medicina numa faculdade trouxa e curso extensivo numa bruxa, então não teremos maiores problemas.

Harry apenas observou Hermione, deu meia volta e saiu andando...Antes de sair, puxou Gina consigo.

- Eiiii...Aonde está me levando? – A garota reclamava enquanto era arrastada.

- Você vai me dizer exatamente tudo o que Rony disse, delirando ou não! Já que ninguém me fala, eu vou resolver isso sozinho...

- Mas Harry...

- Rony pode saber alguma coisa! Não enrola, Gina! Qualquer coisa pode ser pista...esse é o nosso último dia aqui, eu preciso saber das coisas, descobrir o que está havendo...Inda nem pegamos nenhum Comensal! O povo só pesquisa, ninguém faz droga nenhuma...Se quiser, pode trabalhar nisso comigo!

- Mas estou ajudando a...

- Dane-se ela, ela tem o namoradinho dela...Aceita ou não?

Gina parou um minuto pra pensar e sorriu em seguida.

- Tudo bem, mas chega de mau-humor, pelo menos comigo!

Harry riu e ambos foram para o escritório, se organizar no plano que Harry tinha em mente.

Cho andava com Luna pela sala de estar da mansão, pensativa.

- O Rony...Ele não pode acordar, entende?

Luna olhou Cho sem entender.

- Eu não to...

- NÃO É PRA ENTENDER! ELE NÃO PODE ACORDAR! Não agora...

Luna arregalou os olhos. Não conhecia esse lado explosivo de Cho. Quando resolvera dizer alguma coisa, Rita Skeeter entrava na sala.

- Saia baixinha, preciso conversar com Skeeter.

Luna a observou furiosa e saiu. Quando virou o primeiro corredor, no meio do caminho, teve uma idéia. Correu até seu quarto, pegou sua capa de invisibilidade que ganhara de amigo oculto de fim de curso escolar, e aparatou dentro da sala de estar. Permanecera escondida, tentando ouvir a conversa.

- Cho, Rony ainda está desacordado?

- Sim...Mas aquela idiota da Granger e do nojento do Andrew não saem de lá de jeito nenhum...Assim fica difícil...

- Calma, só precisamos ficar de olho...Ninguém melhor que ele para o serviço...Bella estava certa em mencioná-lo.

- É, mas a gente precisa agir logo. Hoje acaba essa coisa ridícula de pesquisa, e finalmente vamos sair daqui...

- Quantos Comensais temos na casa?

- Uns 7, ou 8. É só dar o sinal, assim que tiver tudo pronto.

- OK! E toma cuidado pra não fazer idiotices ouviu? Um escorregão que demos, e Bella acaba conosco. Voldemort está a orientando, pra não ter riscos...Já vou indo.

Rita saiu da sala, sendo seguida por Cho. Cada uma entrou um corredor diferente. Após saírem, Luna saiu da capa e olhava pra porta, incrédula.

- Cho e Rita Comensais? Harry precisa saber disso...

Após se levantar,sentiu dois pares de mãos a segurando. Um a cada lado.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

Luna olhou pra trás e se assustou. Cho e Rita haviam aparatado na sala.

- To vendo que hoje o dia vai ser longo... – Cho sorriu pra Rita, e ambas trancaram a porta da biblioteca.

Luna assustada, não pensou duas vezes e desaparatou dali.

Cho e Rita se olharam irritadas.

- Devia ter enfeitiçado a sala. Ela não pode encontrar Harry, vamos, corre...

E ambas saíram correndo atrás de Luna.

Harry e Gina entraram no quarto de Rony.

- Rony fala com a gente... – Harry tentava acordar o amigo...

Rony permaneceu desacordado por um tempo, mas de repente, começara a se mexer. Harry e Gina olharam-no surpresos. Rony abrira os olhos e olhava aterrorizado pro teto.

- NÃO! NÃO VOU FAZER ISSO, NÃO PODE ME OBRIGAR, HARRY É MEU AMIGO NÃO, EU NÃO...

- Fazer o que, Rony? Fala! – Gina o sacudia, mas Harry a deterá.

- Calma que isso não adianta...

- NÃO, NÃO EU... – ele parou abruptamente e olhou Harry – Harry, o que eu to fazendo aqui? O que aconteceu...

Gina e Harry se olharam espantados, e disseram juntos

- Uma longa história...

Luna corria em direção aos quartos, como uma doida, quando esbarrou em Hermione e Andrew...

- Hermione, ainda bem que te encontrei...Vamos ao seu quarto, corre! – Luna saiu puxando Hermione que puxava Andrew.

Após todos entrarem, Luna disse desesperada.

- Tranca a porta e enfeitiça o quarto pra ninguém aparatar aqui, RÁPIDO!

- Calma, Luna... – Hermione disse sacando a varinha e fazendo o que Luna pedia. – Agora explica o motivo disso...

- Eu tava procurando o Harry, mas achei melhor te avisar primeiro...A Cho, e a Rita, elas são Comensais...

- O Quê? Da onde você tirou isso, Luna? – Andrew perguntou espantado.

Luna relatou tudo o que sabia para os dois, que continuavam perplexos.

- ...E então foi isso. Os Comensais tem um plano, a mando de Voldemort, tem algo a ver com o Harry. E os delírios de Rony, não são delírios. Tudo o que ele diz, bate com o que eu ouvi. Acho que ele foi atacado por um dos Comensais, agora o que fizeram com ele ainda não descobri, mas ele é a chave de tudo...E o Harry precisa saber...Rápido!

- Ok – Hermione andava de um lado pro outro no quarto. – Precisamos agora juntar o que sabemos e raciocinar direito...

Os três se reuniram em volta da escrivaninha de Hermione e começaram a discutir sem parar, enquanto isso, Cho e Rita tentavam de qualquer jeito aparatar no quarto de Hermione, sem sucesso.

- Vou atrás de Harry...Você fica aqui, e dá um jeito nos três quando eles saírem... – Cho disse arrumando o cabelo ,e saindo decidida pelos corredores da mansão.

Cap 9 – Pesadelos

Aquela tarde estava um pesadelo para todo mundo naquela mansão. Faltava muito pouco para o prazo terminar e todos poderem concluir seus estudos, Rony continuava sobre o domínio do feitiço que recebera, ninguém achara Harry, Hermione, Andrew e Gina estavam presos dentro do quarto, porque Rita os observava e os aguardava do lado de fora, Harry não conseguia resolver seu problema com Rony e Draco estava uma pilha de nervos com toda aquela confusão.

Finalmente, já era 4 e meia da tarde, horário em que todos seriam libertados, e um representante do Ministro os acompanhou até o lado de fora da mansão. Apesar de todo ocorrido, todos saíram calmamente da mansão.

Passado alguns minutos, Harry e Rony conversavam, num canto do jardim da mansão.

- Cara, eu fiquei pensando...Passamos o fim de semana todo aqui, pra descobrir o que? Os comensais? E agora? De que adiantou... – Rony dizia confuso.

- Bem, descobrimos algumas informações boas...Agora devemos ir atrás do que interessa: Eles...

- Na minha procura, eu achei coisas interessantes e... – de repente Rony começou a sentir dores na cabeça... –NÃAO! NÃO!...- ele gritava e apertava a cabeça com as mãos

- Rony, você ta bem?

Rony sentou-se no chão e respirou fundo

- Sim..Passou...Foi so uma dor de cabeça muito forte... – e sorriu – Então, achei umas informações, sobre onde possa ser o atual paradeiro deles...

- Ótimo! Vamos pra la então... – Harry sorriu para o amigo e o ajudou a se levantar.

E ambos partiram em direção a uma outra mansão...O que Harry não sabia é que essa mansão, ele jamais gostaria de passar um dia sequer...A mansão Riddle.

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro perto da fonte dos jardins da Mansão, junto com Andrew.

- Droga! Preciso avisar o Harry...Cadê ele...

- O que é de tão urgente que precisa avisar o Harry?

- Você sabe! Sobre o Rony... – ela respondeu impaciente

- Pra quê? Ele é um auror, sabe se virar...

- Mas ele não sabe o que descobrimos...Nem sobre a Cho e a Rita...Nem sobre nada! Ele pode estar em perigo agora, sem saber de nada que esta acontecendo!

- E por que a preocupação? Vocês nem se falam mais... – Andrew disse cruzando os braços.

Hermione parou de andar, e olhou para Andrew, rindo.

- Você ta com ciumes?

- Eu? Ciúmes? Claro que não! Só não entendo o por que, de repente, você começou a se preocupar com ele, a falar nele direto...Aconteceu algo que eu não sei?

- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, você ta insinuando alguma coisa, Andrew? Eu fui a melhor amiga do Harry por anos, e brigamos por uma besteira, tudo bem, ele é um cabeça dura, que nem pra reconhecer o erro e pedir desculpas, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não me preocupe caso ele esteja em perigo.

- E você sabe se ele ta em perigo? Mione, você ta muito estranha ultimamente...Não sou só eu quem notei...A Gina tambem...E o Draco...

- E você escuta o que aquele loiro aguado fala? – Hermione dizia indignada – Não acredito! Eu simplesmente não acredito!

- Você não percebe, mas você ta diferente...

Hermione se sentou na borda da fonte, cansada e irritada.

- Escuta, Andrew...Eu gosto muito de você ok, mas eu não sei se eu quero continuar com isso...

- Como? É alguém de fora? Pode me dizer, Mione...

- Andrew, NÃO TEM NINGUEM DE FORA! Você não entende? Isso não ta dando certo...Eu preciso de um tempo pra mim, tem muita coisa acontecendo, eu preciso me concentrar, sinto muito...

Andrew ficou parado, perplexo, olhando Hermione.

- Bem...Se...Se é o que você quer... – Andrew disse dando as costas e deixando a mansão.

Hermione permaneceu, triste, o observando partir. Doía fazer isso, mas era necessário. Não podia continuar com o Andrew, sentia como se o estivesse enganando...Não seria justo. Se levantou e se juntou aos outros, perto do portão.

Gina havia acabado de sair da mansão, e após ter terminado de se reunir com todos no quintal, resolvera andar pela mini-praça que havia nos fundos dos jardins da mansão. Logo, uma figura loira se aproximou, parando atras da garota, sorrindo.

- Gina, Gina...Sozinha por aqui...

Gina tomou um susto e se virou depressa.

- Draco! Infeliz, você me assustou!

- Calma...Você anda muito tensa...Me deixe resolver seu problema...

Draco sorriu e começou a massagear as costas da garota.

- Draco eu não preciso disso, eu não estou tensa... – ela disse, em vão, pois Draco continuava.

- Não parece...

- Pelo amor de Deus, Draco...Qualquer um que chega desse jeito nas pessoas, assusta!

- Todo mundo, não...Tá melhor? – Ele sorriu com a expressão da garota.

- Aham...Draco...Chega...

- Não!

- Draco!

- Não! – ele disse beijando o pescoço da garota.

- Draco...

Draco a virou para si e a beijou apaixonadamente. Após a soltar, sorriu.

- Não... – e continuou massageando as costas da garota.

- Ta, desisto! – Ela sorriu e se sentou num banquinho próximo dali.

Após quase meia hora, todos deixaram a mansão em vários carros do Ministério.

As ultimas a serem deixadas perto de casa, foram Cho, Rita, Luna e Gina. As ruas estavam completamente desertas.

Cho, após o carro do Ministério ter partido, olhou Gina e Luna e sorriu.

- Temos umas contas a acertar, meninas!

Sem sequer dar tempo das meninas reagirem, Rita Skeeter pegou sua varinha.

- Estuporate!

Em menos de alguns minutos, Gina e Luna caíram estuporadas no chão.

E logo em seguida, Cho e Rita desaparataram dali, levando Gina e Luna junto delas.

Rony e Harry chegaram na Mansão Riddle, quase a noite. Harry estranhou a atitude do amigo, assim que passaram pelos portões da mansão.

- Rony, tem certeza?...Aqui é...

- A mansão do Lord... – uma voz fria disse por trás deles.

- Bellatrix! – Harry se assustou, enquanto Bella caia na gargalhada.

- Pois é! Eu mesma! E olha só quem me trouxe você...Bom trabalho!

- O QUÊ? – Harry – RONY...VOCÊ QUE...

- Isso mesmo, garotinho esperto! Seu amiguinho te trouxe até aqui...Claro que ele não teve muita escolha, mas...Enfim, gostou da surpresa?...

- Rony? Como você pode? – Harry dizia indignado...- COMO? COMO?

Bellatrix apenas ria de tudo.

- Bem, Potter...Você teve muitas chances de escapar do Lord, só que ta na hora de você perder...Ganhar sempre enche né? – Ela dizia com voz de bebê – HEIN? Não enche? Vamos, diga, Potter...

Harry apenas a olhou, ainda incrédulo, sem condições em pensar em nada.

- E agora, olha só que lindo, adivinha quem vai terminar o serviço? Sim, seu amiguinho aqui...

Bellatrix riu, friamente.

Hermione entrou correndo naquela mansão. Tinha sido muito difícil achar Harry e Rony, mas conseguiu, com a ajuda de Edwiges. Ao entrar viu uma cena muito inusitada. Rony com a varinha apontada para Harry e Bellatrix rindo sem parar. Não pensou duas vezes e gritou:

- FINITE INCANTATEM!

Cap 10 – Always

No mesmo instante que Hermione gritou o feitiço, Rony caiu no chão. Bellatrix estava furiosa, e avançou em Hermione. Logo em seguida, Rony acordou, e Harry tentou ajuda-lo, mas Mcnair aparatou ali naquela hora e o impediu, o segurando...Harry lutava com todas as forças para se soltar. Enquanto isso, Bella se esforçava para acabar com Hermione.

- Sua nojentinha, sangue-ruim e intrometida...

Hermione apenas riu.

- Nada do que eu já não tenha escutado!

Bellatrix se irritou mais ainda

- Eu vou acabar com você!

- Veremos! – Hermione sorriu e as duas começaram a duelar furiosamente.

- CRUCIO!

Hermione foi pega desprevenida, que não teve tempo de se defender e caiu se contorcendo no chão de dor. Harry a olhava desesperado para ajudar. Bella apenas ria, mas Hermione levantou logo que o efeito passou.

- RICTUSEMPRA!

Bella desviou na hora certa e logo em seguida gritou

- VC JA ME ENCHEU! AVADA KEDAVRA!

O feitiço passou raspando em Hermione, que ficou com o coração na mão naquele momento, mas apenas sorriu para a rival.

Harry conseguiu se soltar e fez menção de ajudar Hermione, pois havia deixado Mcnair inconsciente, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Mione. Lhe parecia que a garota acabara de ter uma de suas idéias brilhantes.

Hermione, de repente, no meio do duelo, olhou através do ombro de Bellatrix e gritou:

- Macnair, VAI ACERTAR SUA QUERIDA MESTRA!

Bellatrix se assustou e olhou pra trás, no mesmo momento que Hermione gritou:

- ESTUPORATE!

Bellatrix não teve tempo de reagir, e caiu inconsciente.

Draco, que havia seguido Cho e Rita, invadia a sala onde as duas estavam mantendo GINA E Luna. Parecia que havia chegado no momento certo, pois Cho estava pronta para acabar com a vida das duas ali mesmo.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

As varinhas de Cho e Rita saíram voando ate as mãos de Draco, que apenas sorriu.

- Como vocês conseguem trabalhar para Voldemort, sendo tão lerdas desse jeito?

As duas permaneceram em silêncio. Draco continuava sorrindo. Gina e Luna o olhavam assustadas.

- Agora, vocês duas vão se curvar diante de mim e beijar meus dois pés!

Cho e Rita não se moveram.

- Eu falei AGORA!

Continuaram sem se mover.

- Já que insistem... – Draco riu e apontou a varinha de Rita para as duas – IMPERIO!

Gina e Luna arregalaram os olhos. Draco havia mudado de lado, mas não havia perdido os velhos costumes.

Cho e Rita se ajoelharam e beijaram os dois pés de Draco, que apenas ria.

- Isso mesmo, menininhas obedientes! Agora vocês vão sentar ali naquelas cadeiras, e primeiro, vão desamarrar as meninas.

No mesmo momento elas obedeceram-no, fazendo tudo o que ele havia mandado.

- Que lindo...Vocês são realmente obedientes e dóceis... – Draco ria.

Ele conjurou cordas especiais para prender as duas e evitar que as duas fugissem, e lacrou a boca das duas com um feitiço. Logo em seguida, chamou o Ministério da Magia, que não demorou muito para vir buscá-las.

Gina, andou até Draco, muito tonta pelas Maldições Imperdoáveis que sofrera. Luna já havia desmaiado fazia tempo.

- Gi, você não ta bem...Melhor te levar para o St. Mungus...

Nem terminara de falar e Gina desmaiou em seus braços. Draco a olhou preocupado

- É, isso é um sim...

E levou Gina e Luna até o hospital bruxo.

Hermione e Harry estavam sentados na sala do Largo Grimmauld, enquanto Rony roncava no sofá.

- Então, o Rony tava sob o feitiço Império? Nossa...Realmente achei ele estrabho, mas nem me toquei...acho que é porque eu tava preocupado demais com nossa situação que esqueci do Rony... – Harry riu

- Belo amigo, você em Senhor Potter...Ah, mas esquece...

- Então...Você realmente terminou com o Andrew?

- Sim... – Hermione corava furiosamente – Não valia a pena.

Harry a olhou confuso

- Ah Harry, eu não gostava dele...Acho que nunca gostei...Só me deixei levar pelo momento!

Harry sorriu

- O que tem de engraçado?

- Você fica linda sem graça!

Hermione corou mais ainda e agora parecia mais um pimentão do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Sabe Mione...Eu queria esquecer tudo de ruim que aconteceu entre a gente...e...

- Espera, Harry...Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.

Hermione abriu um pedaço de pergaminho e mostrou a Harry...

"Always,

This Romeo is bleeding

Este Romeu está sangrando  
But you can see his blood

Mas você não pode ver seu sangue  
It's nothing that some feelings

Não resta nada além de alguns sentimentos  
That this old dog kicked up  
Dos quais esse velho cão se descartou

Its been raining since you left me

Vem chovendo desde que você me abandonou  
Now I'm drowning in the flood

Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
See I've always been a fighter

Você viu que sempre fui um lutador  
But without you, I'd give up  
Mas sem você eu desistiria

Now I can't sing a love song

Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
Like the way it's meant to be

Da forma como deve ser cantada  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore

Bem, acho que não serei bom nunca mais

But baby thats just me

Mas baby, este sou eu

And I will love you, baby, always

Sim, eu te amarei, baby... Sempre  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
E eu estarei aí eternamente, sempre

I'll be there til stars don't shine

Estarei aí até que as estrelas parem de brilhar  
Til the heavens burst

Até que os céus explodam  
and the words don't rhyme

E as palavras deixem de rimar  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

Eu sei que quando eu morrer você estará em minha mente  
And I love you, always  
E eu te amarei... Sempre

Now the pictures that you left behind

Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
Are just memories of a different life

São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Some of them made us laugh

Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Some of them made us cry

Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Why they made have to say goodbye  
Uma que fez você dizer adeus

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

O que eu não daria para correr meus dedos por entre seus cabelos  
Touch your lips, to hold you near

Tocar seus lábios, abraçá-la  
When you say your prayers, try to understand

Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
Eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem

When he holds you close

Quando ele a abraça apertado  
When he pulls you near

Quando ele a puxa para perto  
When says the words you've been meaning to hear

Quando ele diz as palavras que você necessita ouvir  
I wish I was him, with those words of mine

Eu gostaria de ser ele pois estas palavras são minhas  
To say to you til the end of time  
Para dizer à você até o final dos tempos

And I will love you, baby, always

Que eu te amarei, baby, sempre  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
E eu estarei lá para você para sempre e sempre

If you told me to cry for you, I could

Se você me pedisse para chorar por você - eu choraria  
If you told me to die for you, I would

Se você me pedisse para morrer por você - eu morreria  
Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay

Olhe para o meu rosto, não há preço que eu não pagaria  
To say these words to you  
Para dizer estas palavras para você

Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice

Bem, não há nenhuma sorte nesse jogo de dados  
But baby if you give me just one more time

Mas baby, se você me der mais uma chance  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives

Nós poderemos arrumar as malas e partir com nossos sonhos e nossas vidas  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

Nós encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha"

Harry terminou de ler e lhe devolveu o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Você falava sério nisso?

- Cada palavra! – Harry sorriu

Hermione o fitou por uns momentos e então disse:

- Sabe que esse foi uma das coisas que me ajudou na minha decisão em terminar com Andrew? Eu fiquei pensando em tudo, depois que me beijou naquele corredor...Ai veio essa carta...

- Eu fiquei em duvida em entrega-la...Ai resolvi entregar...E deu no que deu...Bem...Eu realmente tava falando sério...

Hermione sorriu

- Sabe, eu acho que a gente ta perdendo tempo

- Tambem acho!

Harry puxou a garota mais próximo de si, e lhe beijou apaixonadamente, pois a saudade da garota era enorme, e não havia dias que iriam recompensa-la.

- Sempre... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, se soltando um pouco para tomar ar, sorriram, e voltaram a se beijar.

"I, I wish I could swim,

Eu, eu gostaria de nadar

like dolphins,

como os golfinhos

like dolphins can swim

como os golfinhos podem nadar

But nothing, nothing will keep us together

Apesar de nada, nos manter juntos

We can't beat them, forever and ever

Nos podemos derrota-los, para todo o sempre

We can be heroes, just for one day

Nos podemos ser herois, so por um dia

I, I will be king,

Eu, eu serei rei

And you, you'll be queen

e você, você será rainha

And nothing, would drive them away

E nada, nada os tirará do caminho

But we can be heroes, just for one day

Mas nos podemos ser herois, so por um dia

We can be us, just for one day

Nnemos ser nos, so por um dia

I, I can remember, standing by the walls

Eu, eu posso lembrar, ficando de pe, encostado na parede

And the guns, shout above our heads

E as armas, as armas disparando por cima de nossas cabeças

And we kissed, so nothing could fall

E nos beijamos, então nada poderia dar errado

And the shame, was on the other side

E a vergonha estava do outro lado

Oh we can beat them

Oh, nos podemos derrota-los

Forever and ever

Para todo o sempre

Then we can be heroes

E ai podemos ser herois

Just for one day

So por um dia

What you say?

O que me diz?

Fim!

Cap 10 – Always

No mesmo instante que Hermione gritou o feitiço, Rony caiu no chão. Bellatrix estava furiosa, e avançou em Hermione. Logo em seguida, Rony acordou, e Harry tentou ajuda-lo, mas Mcnair aparatou ali naquela hora e o impediu, o segurando...Harry lutava com todas as forças para se soltar. Enquanto isso, Bella se esforçava para acabar com Hermione.

- Sua nojentinha, sangue-ruim e intrometida...

Hermione apenas riu.

- Nada do que eu já não tenha escutado!

Bellatrix se irritou mais ainda

- Eu vou acabar com você!

- Veremos! – Hermione sorriu e as duas começaram a duelar furiosamente.

- CRUCIO!

Hermione foi pega desprevenida, que não teve tempo de se defender e caiu se contorcendo no chão de dor. Harry a olhava desesperado para ajudar. Bella apenas ria, mas Hermione levantou logo que o efeito passou.

- RICTUSEMPRA!

Bella desviou na hora certa e logo em seguida gritou

- VC JA ME ENCHEU! AVADA KEDAVRA!

O feitiço passou raspando em Hermione, que ficou com o coração na mão naquele momento, mas apenas sorriu para a rival.

Harry conseguiu se soltar e fez menção de ajudar Hermione, pois havia deixado Mcnair inconsciente, mas parou ao ver o olhar de Mione. Lhe parecia que a garota acabara de ter uma de suas idéias brilhantes.

Hermione, de repente, no meio do duelo, olhou através do ombro de Bellatrix e gritou:

- Macnair, VAI ACERTAR SUA QUERIDA MESTRA!

Bellatrix se assustou e olhou pra trás, no mesmo momento que Hermione gritou:

- ESTUPORATE!

Bellatrix não teve tempo de reagir, e caiu inconsciente.

Draco, que havia seguido Cho e Rita, invadia a sala onde as duas estavam mantendo GINA E Luna. Parecia que havia chegado no momento certo, pois Cho estava pronta para acabar com a vida das duas ali mesmo.

- EXPELLIARMUS!

As varinhas de Cho e Rita saíram voando ate as mãos de Draco, que apenas sorriu.

- Como vocês conseguem trabalhar para Voldemort, sendo tão lerdas desse jeito?

As duas permaneceram em silêncio. Draco continuava sorrindo. Gina e Luna o olhavam assustadas.

- Agora, vocês duas vão se curvar diante de mim e beijar meus dois pés!

Cho e Rita não se moveram.

- Eu falei AGORA!

Continuaram sem se mover.

- Já que insistem... – Draco riu e apontou a varinha de Rita para as duas – IMPERIO!

Gina e Luna arregalaram os olhos. Draco havia mudado de lado, mas não havia perdido os velhos costumes.

Cho e Rita se ajoelharam e beijaram os dois pés de Draco, que apenas ria.

- Isso mesmo, menininhas obedientes! Agora vocês vão sentar ali naquelas cadeiras, e primeiro, vão desamarrar as meninas.

No mesmo momento elas obedeceram-no, fazendo tudo o que ele havia mandado.

- Que lindo...Vocês são realmente obedientes e dóceis... – Draco ria.

Ele conjurou cordas especiais para prender as duas e evitar que as duas fugissem, e lacrou a boca das duas com um feitiço. Logo em seguida, chamou o Ministério da Magia, que não demorou muito para vir buscá-las.

Gina, andou até Draco, muito tonta pelas Maldições Imperdoáveis que sofrera. Luna já havia desmaiado fazia tempo.

- Gi, você não ta bem...Melhor te levar para o St. Mungus...

Nem terminara de falar e Gina desmaiou em seus braços. Draco a olhou preocupado

- É, isso é um sim...

E levou Gina e Luna até o hospital bruxo.

Hermione e Harry estavam sentados na sala do Largo Grimmauld, enquanto Rony roncava no sofá.

- Então, o Rony tava sob o feitiço Império? Nossa...Realmente achei ele estrabho, mas nem me toquei...acho que é porque eu tava preocupado demais com nossa situação que esqueci do Rony... – Harry riu

- Belo amigo, você em Senhor Potter...Ah, mas esquece...

- Então...Você realmente terminou com o Andrew?

- Sim... – Hermione corava furiosamente – Não valia a pena.

Harry a olhou confuso

- Ah Harry, eu não gostava dele...Acho que nunca gostei...Só me deixei levar pelo momento!

Harry sorriu

- O que tem de engraçado?

- Você fica linda sem graça!

Hermione corou mais ainda e agora parecia mais um pimentão do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Sabe Mione...Eu queria esquecer tudo de ruim que aconteceu entre a gente...e...

- Espera, Harry...Tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar.

Hermione abriu um pedaço de pergaminho e mostrou a Harry...

"Always,

This Romeo is bleeding

Este Romeu está sangrando  
But you can see his blood

Mas você não pode ver seu sangue  
It's nothing that some feelings

Não resta nada além de alguns sentimentos  
That this old dog kicked up  
Dos quais esse velho cão se descartou

Its been raining since you left me

Vem chovendo desde que você me abandonou  
Now I'm drowning in the flood

Agora estou me afogando no dilúvio  
See I've always been a fighter

Você viu que sempre fui um lutador  
But without you, I'd give up  
Mas sem você eu desistiria

Now I can't sing a love song

Agora não posso cantar uma canção de amor  
Like the way it's meant to be

Da forma como deve ser cantada  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore

Bem, acho que não serei bom nunca mais

But baby thats just me

Mas baby, este sou eu

And I will love you, baby, always

Sim, eu te amarei, baby... Sempre  
And I'll be there forever and a day, always  
E eu estarei aí eternamente, sempre

I'll be there til stars don't shine

Estarei aí até que as estrelas parem de brilhar  
Til the heavens burst

Até que os céus explodam  
and the words don't rhyme

E as palavras deixem de rimar  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind

Eu sei que quando eu morrer você estará em minha mente  
And I love you, always  
E eu te amarei... Sempre

Now the pictures that you left behind

Agora as fotos que você deixou para trás  
Are just memories of a different life

São apenas lembranças de uma vida diferente  
Some of them made us laugh

Algumas que nos fizeram rir  
Some of them made us cry

Algumas que nos fizeram chorar  
Why they made have to say goodbye  
Uma que fez você dizer adeus

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

O que eu não daria para correr meus dedos por entre seus cabelos  
Touch your lips, to hold you near

Tocar seus lábios, abraçá-la  
When you say your prayers, try to understand

Quando você disser suas preces, tente entender  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man  
Eu cometi erros, sou apenas um homem

When he holds you close

Quando ele a abraça apertado  
When he pulls you near

Quando ele a puxa para perto  
When says the words you've been meaning to hear

Quando ele diz as palavras que você necessita ouvir  
I wish I was him, with those words of mine

Eu gostaria de ser ele pois estas palavras são minhas  
To say to you til the end of time  
Para dizer à você até o final dos tempos

And I will love you, baby, always

Que eu te amarei, baby, sempre  
And I'll be there forever and a day always  
E eu estarei lá para você para sempre e sempre

If you told me to cry for you, I could

Se você me pedisse para chorar por você - eu choraria  
If you told me to die for you, I would

Se você me pedisse para morrer por você - eu morreria  
Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay

Olhe para o meu rosto, não há preço que eu não pagaria  
To say these words to you  
Para dizer estas palavras para você

Well there ain't no luck in these loaded dice

Bem, não há nenhuma sorte nesse jogo de dados  
But baby if you give me just one more time

Mas baby, se você me der mais uma chance  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives

Nós poderemos arrumar as malas e partir com nossos sonhos e nossas vidas  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

Nós encontraremos um lugar onde o sol ainda brilha"

Harry terminou de ler e lhe devolveu o pedaço de pergaminho.

- Você falava sério nisso?

- Cada palavra! – Harry sorriu

Hermione o fitou por uns momentos e então disse:

- Sabe que esse foi uma das coisas que me ajudou na minha decisão em terminar com Andrew? Eu fiquei pensando em tudo, depois que me beijou naquele corredor...Ai veio essa carta...

- Eu fiquei em duvida em entrega-la...Ai resolvi entregar...E deu no que deu...Bem...Eu realmente tava falando sério...

Hermione sorriu

- Sabe, eu acho que a gente ta perdendo tempo

- Tambem acho!

Harry puxou a garota mais próximo de si, e lhe beijou apaixonadamente, pois a saudade da garota era enorme, e não havia dias que iriam recompensa-la.

- Sempre... – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, se soltando um pouco para tomar ar, sorriram, e voltaram a se beijar.

"I, I wish I could swim,

Eu, eu gostaria de nadar

like dolphins,

como os golfinhos

like dolphins can swim

como os golfinhos podem nadar

But nothing, nothing will keep us together

Apesar de nada, nos manter juntos

We can't beat them, forever and ever

Nos podemos derrota-los, para todo o sempre

We can be heroes, just for one day

Nos podemos ser herois, so por um dia

I, I will be king,

Eu, eu serei rei

And you, you'll be queen

e você, você será rainha

And nothing, would drive them away

E nada, nada os tirará do caminho

But we can be heroes, just for one day

Mas nos podemos ser herois, so por um dia

We can be us, just for one day

Nnemos ser nos, so por um dia

I, I can remember, standing by the walls

Eu, eu posso lembrar, ficando de pe, encostado na parede

And the guns, shout above our heads

E as armas, as armas disparando por cima de nossas cabeças

And we kissed, so nothing could fall

E nos beijamos, então nada poderia dar errado

And the shame, was on the other side

E a vergonha estava do outro lado

Oh we can beat them

Oh, nos podemos derrota-los

Forever and ever

Para todo o sempre

Then we can be heroes

E ai podemos ser herois

Just for one day

So por um dia

What you say?

O que me diz?

Fim!


End file.
